


Darling, you look perfect tonight

by CuckooTrooke



Series: Author's challenge (Under 1500 w one shots) [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: Even the ones who seem picture-perfect have days when they are not happy with their appearance.Luckily Sauli knows Adam.





	Darling, you look perfect tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I have written about self-esteem issues **so** many times but eh, can't we all relate to them anyway?   
>  And it's _Adam_. Who doesn't love that cute lil tum?

A surprised sound escaped Sauli's lips when a piece of thin fabric landed over his head. Clothes, mostly shirts, have been flying on the bed, over the bed and even under the bed for the past 30 minutes. 

This was the first time Sauli got hit by one, and he sighed, pulling the shirt down and tossed it aside on the bed with several other tops.

They decided to go out tonight because they both have free days tomorrow and they haven't been out together with just the two of them in a long time. Sauli already feels like it was a bad decision because Adam is having one of _those_ days. 

Adam had picked his outfit about an hour ago and even helped Sauli with deciding his but then he had a change of heart when it came to his own clothes. With just 20 minutes before they were due to leave. 

"I don't see what was wrong with it" Sauli sighed, trying not to sound too frustrated. In his opinion, Adam will look good no matter what he decides to wear.

"It didn't match with my new shoes" Adam said from his massive walk-in wardrobe, his voice getting lost somewhere in the way because Sauli couldn't quite hear him.

"You literally wore the same outfit with those shoes last week" Sauli pointed out and put his phone aside on the nightstand. He watched Adam pull yet another shirt over his head and this time he was ready to catch it. 

"See that's the thing, I wore the exact same outfit already" Adam said and picked another top from the shelf, pulled it on and turned towards the mirror. He pursed his lips, running a hand down his midsection and turned a little sideways.

Suddenly it all made a bit more sense. Sauli sighed, more patient this time, and moved off the bed and walked inside the wardrobe too, grabbing Adam by the forearm when he was about to pull the shirt off again.

"Sure that's the only problem with the outfit?" He gently asked, catching Adam's eyes from their reflection. He can see it when Adam's lying or when he's nervous; there are several things he does while he's at it. He doesn't avoid his eyes because he knows it would give him in but he fidgets; rubs his neck or touches his ear. 

Which is exactly what he started doing now, circling the gauge on his earlobe. 

Yet another sigh escaped without Sauli being able to help it but it came out with an understanding smile. He dropped his hand down and gave a loving rub to Adam's belly before he slowly spun around on his heels, left the wardrobe and sat back on the bed. He looked at Adam who was now watching him instead of his own reflection.

"Come here for a minute" Sauli said softly, reaching out his hand. 

Adam looked hesistant as he stopped touching his ear and dropped his hand down. He took one final glance at his reflection and Sauli could see it was not to check his make-up or hair, but was directed somewhere significantly lower. Adam stepped out from the closet and let Sauli take his hand. 

Sauli pulled him one big step closer and took Adam's other hand into his free hand as well. He looked up into Adam's eyes and stroked his knuckles with his thumbs,

"You do know that I love you so much?" He asked. 

Adam nodded. 

"And there is absolutely _nothing_ I would change in you?"

It was Adam's turn to sigh. He tossed his head back, snickered, and brought it back up,

"I just can't keep anything from you, can I?" 

Sauli grinned, shaking his head,

"And I don't see a reason why you should"

"You shouldn't always have to listen to my crap" Adam pointed out with a humorless chuckle, "Especially when it's always the same crap"

Sauli wouldn't call it crap. Nothing that Adam says to him is crap but he wouldn't believe it if he told him. 

"Please, don't put it like that" Sauli implored and let go of Adam's hands. Instead he wrapped his arms around Adam's hips and hugged him; cheek snugly pressed to Adam's tummy, "You know that's not how I see it"

Of course he has listened to "Adam's crap" many times but it has also went other way around. Give and take, and that's how it should go in a balanced relationship. 

Adam hasn't always been comfortable with his body and it didn't take long for Sauli to figure it out. When they first openly talked about it, it had been surprisingly emotional. One of the most easiest ways to hurt another person is to remark something on their body, and the fact that they were able to talk about such sore subject made their bond just a little stronger. 

Adam gets those days way less than he used to. He still feels like they come way too often and that's why he thinks it somehow bothers Sauli to hear about his self-esteem issues over and over again. 

It doesn't. It really doesn't. 

"We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to" Sauli said, his voice somewhat muffled because of having his cheek squished against Adam. 

"But we can if you want to you" 

Of course he would say that. Sauli turned his head and instead pressed his chin against Adam's stomach and looked up at him,

"I don't mind staying in. I'm sure we can find something to do"

Adam's smile was crooked - Something between a smirk and a smile. It didn't stay long though,

"But sure you're not disappointed? I mean we can-"

"I'm not" Sauli said immediately, "It's fine"

It's not that they couldn't go. It's just that most of the time when they go out with one of them feeling bad for whatever reason, the night rarely ends the way they planned. 

"So you can pick whatever outfit you feel comfortable with" Sauli stated softly and kissed Adam's belly through the fabric, then let go of him. 

"Oki" Adam cooed, gathering the shirts and pants he had thrown around the room and put them back in his closet. He didn't bother to pile them or hang them, he can do it later. 

Or Sauli will do it before he will. Which is more likely. 

Sauli watched Adam browse the rack and clothes for a moment that felt longer than it probably was. Because even he finds it hard to look away, no matter how many hours he has spent in the same household. 

He fell on the bed with a content, happy smile, and closed his eyes. Who cares if they don't get to go out, at least he gets to spend the night in alone with the one that matters the most. 

"Boo" Came Adam's voice after a while as he kneeled over Sauli's hips and leaned close to his face, "Did you already fall asleep?"

Sauli chuckled, opening his eyes,

"Definitely not. So a onesie?" he asked, looking at the outfit choice Adam had made. 

"It's always comfortable" Adam defended and moved away, stretching himself out on the bed. Sauli followed him, straddling Adam's legs. 

"I know. I like mine too" He smiled as he sat on Adam's thighs. He brought his hand on the zipper of Adam's onesie and pulled it down, revealing something he loved very much even when Adam didn't. 

Sauli leaned down to kiss Adam briefly on the lips, then on the side of his neck and on his chest. 

"I am beginning to be more and more happier that we decided to stay at home" Adam purred.

"Mm, and you're only about to get happier" Sauli murmured, lowering himself down and suggestively nuzzled the fine line of hair leading under the fabric, "But first..." He added, bringing both of his hands on Adam's each side and kissed his belly button. 

"I'm so happy you understand" Adam whispered, "I know I am not easy to deal with sometimes..."

"I know you" Sauli pointed out after pressing another affectionate kiss on the skin, "And I am happy to understand"

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a challenge for myself. I wanted to keep this under 1500 words and I want to do more of these short one shots when I have time.   
> ... I have time when I make time. But I pretend to be busy with school~


End file.
